Some nights
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Derek énerve Stiles donc celui-ci instaure une politique de porte ouverte pour les loups garous ados de sa vie (qui est plus une politique de fenêtre ouverte parce que sérieusement : les loups garous). Après ça ce fût, genre, tous les loups garous, tous le temps ! (a.k.a PackMom Stiles)
1. Politique de porte ouverte

**Coucou mes loulous, contente de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle trad en ce beau dimanche ensoleillé !**

**Je vous retrouve donc pour un petit two-shot écrit par Hymn et qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire.**

**On retourne un peu en arrière cette fois puisque l'histoire se déroule pendant la saison 2 de TW!**

**Pairing : Sterek**

**Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à Hymn**

**Bonne lecture à vous mes loulous !**

**PS : je reçois de temps en temps des commentaires qui me disent que je fais des fautes de syntaxes ou que mes phrases se barrent un peu en cacahuètes. SI vous pouviez directement me dire où ça me permettrait de rectifier le tir plus facilement ! Merci beaucoup mes loulous adorés !**

* * *

Stiles avança ses lèvres et considéra sa réponse : il avait chaud quand il dormait ? Non pas vraiment mais tous ces satanés loups garous dans son lit oui.

« Ouais super chaud, la plus grosse chaleur que vous avez jamais ressenti, genre je me lève dans une piscine de lave qui est en fait ma sueur sauf que la sueur est censée être au moins fraîche n'est ce pas ? Mais non, juste chaude, chaude, collante et dégueulasse et c'est sûrement un peu trop d'informations pour vous par rapport à ce que vous êtes payée n'est ce pas ? »

La fille en tablier bleu et son badge 'Mary' accroché dessus grimaça, haussa les épaules et dit « Vous, uh, seriez surpris. Mais très bien, dans ce cas là je recommande le duvet léger. Définitivement mieux que tout ce que vous avez »

Stiles regarda le prix sceptique et dit en tendant un bras hésitant et plein de jugement pour en tester l'étendue « Ecoutez j'ai fait mes recherches parce que c'est genre, un truc que je fais mais sérieusement 124 dollars, est ce que c'est vraiment meilleur que oh mon Dieu putain c'est vraiment merveilleux »

L'employée de literie avait un air suffisant et hocha la tête comme si c'était le cas, ce qui était vraiment, et bien vrai. Où est ce que tu étais tout ce temps là duvet des merveilles, au diable les couettes sorties du sac avec une sensation de plastique, c'était le duvet de sa vie « Je le mets dans votre chariot » dit-elle satisfaite.

« Mngh, ouiiii »

* * *

Vraiment, Stiles devrait envoyer la facture à Derek. Il devrait absolument et positivement envoyer la note à Derek pour ses achats atrocement chers à Bed Bath & Beyond (1) parce que bon sang il fallait dépenser pour être à l'aise et Stiles venait juste d'avoir ce boulot à la librairie et vous savez, les étudiants avec un job à mi temps ne gagnaient pas autant. Mais sérieusement, les librairies avaient moins d'emprise sur les heures de travail mais c'était réservé pour leurs employés préférés et pas pour ceux qui ne travaillaient qu'à mi temps et qui avaient été embauché de mauvaise grâce que parce qu'ils s'étaient montrés tous les jours pendant un mois pour leur faire des yeux de chien battu au bureau d'information. Et qu'ils avaient gémit. Très bruyamment.

Et avec ce que le nouveau duvet (ohmonDieuoui) et les nouveaux draps (quiauraitpenséquel'eucalyptuspouvaitêtreaussidoux) et la housse de couette (qui valait sérieusement la peine parce que Stiles n'aurait pas à enfoncer une couette entière dans la machine à laver toutes les semaines pour enlever la bave de loup garou, le sang, la saleté et les petits bouts de il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi) et bon sang les nouveaux oreillers parce qu'on arrêtait pas de lui voler le sien et bien le compte de Stiles était à découvert. Plus qu'à découvert. Genre il devra demander de l'argent à Erica pour faire le plein d'essence quand elle demandera des milkshakes de chez Jamba Juice qui était à l'autre bout de la ville non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de fierté mais parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres options. Mais peu importe.

Envoyer la facture à Derek parce que ses stupides bêtas dormaient dans le lit de Stiles était évidemment la faute de l'alpha.

Non vraiment c'était évident. Parce que Derek était un crétin et un connard et n'avait aucune capacité émotionnelle quel qu'il soit. Et Stiles, dans un moment d'extrême génie, avait suivi les autres dans le silence triste colérique tranchant et étonnamment imposant d'Isaac, les mains trop immobiles de Boyd sur ses cuisses et le visage d'Erica qui était devenu dur et figé. Même Scott avait l'air d'en avoir tellement ras le bol qu'il semblait vouloir s'arracher lui même la jambe pour ne plus avoir à supporter Derek qui les faisaient se sentir aussi stupide sans raison bon sang. Et vraiment...

« Ça suffit » avait claqué Stiles dans le silence lourd du bus après que Derek ait sorti des mots irréfléchis, violents et presque cruels. Et ok, Stiles avait saisi le fait que Derek ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, qu'il se souciait des autres, qu'il avait peur et qu'il avait peur pour eux mais merde si tu prends la responsabilité de transformer un tas d'adolescents en loup garou pour être leur alpha alors prends en la responsabilité.

« Je veux juste que vous tous, bande de bêtas isolés, durs à cuire plein de crocs, sachiez que si grand papa Sourwolf dit quelque chose de vraiment cruel que je… j'ai une politique de porte ouverte ok ? Pour vous tous » dit-il en regardant et bien… tout le monde sauf Scott parce que Scott était le seul qui pouvait assumer avoir cette option. Les autres et bien, Stiles ne pensait pas que quelqu'un leur avait déjà offert quelque chose comme ça. Jamais. Ou sinon pourquoi ils auraient voulus être des loups garous. Mon Dieu qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Merde » souffla Stiles en regardant Derek d'un regard noir « politique de porte ouverte pour n'importe quoi. Si une robe que tu essaies au magasin te fait te sentir moche Erica… oh mon Dieu non pas que ça arrivera s'il te plait arrête de grogner… peu importe tu as saisis l'idée. Politique de porte ouverte. Viens pleurer sur mon épaule. Ou hurler. Ce qui vous fait plaisir les gars »

Le moment suivant fut légèrement instable parce que Derek ne faisait qu'en quelque sorte tressauter et fixait Stiles comme s'il ne savait pas de quelle espèce il était et le reste des loups étaient en quelque sorte, uh, reconnaissants peut-être et amusés ou quelque chose. Et bien Boyd avait une expression neutre. Isaac fixait durement ses genoux avec cet affreux petit sourire sur son visage, Erica avait toujours l'air offensée suite au commentaire de la robe (oh franchement c'était juste un exemple) et Scott avait une expression qui oscillait entre 'alien' et 'tu es trop génial Stiles !'

Ok peut être pas tellement génial mais plus comme 'ouep c'est du Stiles tout craché'

* * *

Mais deux jours plus tard, Erica se pointa sur son lit en début de soirée avec une robe dans les mains et une étincelle sauvage dans les yeux et Stiles dit « Je vais y mettre le feu. Tu veux que j'y mette le feu ? Parce que c'est absolument et positivement une robe défaillante avec des sequins défaillants parce que Erica, mec, tu es la femme la plus belle et la plus magnifique et toutes les robes qui mentent et qui disent le contraire dans le miroir devraient être abattues et détruites »

Erica regarda le tissu brillant dans ses mains griffues et ses yeux ambres se mirent à briller sous ses cils noirs. Il y eut un petit tic dans sa mâchoire et ses épaules se détendirent… juste un petit peu. Comme si elle s'était débarrassée de quelque chose qui la retenait de manière pas naturelle et avec cette toute petite voix, la voix d'une fille qui ne voulait pas être remarquée parce qu'elle était effrayée de ce que les autres pourraient voir, elle dit « Je ne veux plus me sentir moche à nouveau »

« Oh mon dieu Erica non » dit Stiles en remuant les bras mais en le faisant doucement et avec des sentiments « Erica non » Il essaya de gagner du temps, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait dire et puis, perdu, il dit « Erica, tu n'es pas juste une bombe vêtue de cuir tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Genre le fer à friser et l'eyeliner, mec, c'est sexy, vraiment, mais Erica. Les gens sont des cons donc ils ne le remarquent jamais… je ne le remarque jamais mais est ce que tu le sais ? Tu es vraiment jolie. Et plus que juste, uh, ton visage, parce que sérieusement, Erica il faudrait avoir les couilles pour pouvoir changer qui tu es même si , tu sais, je questionne le bon sens de ce truc de loup garou OK C'EST PAS LE SUJET mais, genre, tu sais. Avant d'être un loup garou tu as affronté tout un mur avant de le grimper sans aucun équipement parce que, tu, je sais pas je fais juste des suppositions là… » Stiles prit une profonde inspiration parce bon sang, bonjour la quantité de paroles.

Mais Erica avait sa tête penchée comme si peut être elle était en train d'écouter et il y avait quelque chose de tendre dans sa posture comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait rester ou partir qui faisait que Stiles voulait la protéger. Donc il continua « ... mais tu ne voulais pas être battue par un mur. Par euh, ta maladie et les attentes des gens et tes propres attentes qui franchement mec. Sérieusement. Crois moi quand je dis que tu es belle. Genre waouh, totalement belle et magnifique et cette robe sérieusement est une menteuse qui ment et on va y mettre le feu »

Elle renifla. Puis elle sourit et très précisément et de manière fluide, déchiqueta la robe en une cascade de sequins sur tout le sol de Stiles. Celui ci soupira parce qu'il allait mettre beaucoup de temps pour aspirer tout ça mais somme toute il comptait cela comme une victoire.

* * *

Après ça ce fut genre, tous les loups garous tout le temps.

* * *

Pendant la première semaine ce fut majoritairement Scott et Erica parce que Scott venait souvent avant parce qu'ils étaient vous savez, meilleurs amis, mais maintenant qu'Allison avait rompu avec lui, Scott avait beaucoup de temps sur les bras à attendre et à se morfondre et avait besoin de la génialité de Stiles pour l'en en sortir. Erica était une nouvelle régulière mais Stiles n'écarquilla que brièvement les yeux quand il réalisa qu'elle commençait à laisser une trousse de maquillage dans le deuxième tiroir de sa commode juste à côté de ses sous vêtements sûrement parce qu'elle pensait que ça serait haha hilarant d'imaginer sa tête quand il ouvrirait le dit tiroir. Mais, peu importe, il pouvait accepter ça. Mais il allait totalement mettre un veto si elle commençait à poser des soutiens gorges sur la poignée de sa porte parce que non, pas de soutien gorge sans moments sexy et Erica était magnifique et sexuelle et adorait le montrer mais c'était une zone d'absence de sexe entre eux. Genre, une évidence.

Mais à la fin de la première semaine, Boyd se montra. Boyd avait l'air ennuyé de se montrer ce qui fit que Stiles fit une folle danse de sourcils depuis son bureau alors qu'il était en train de travailler sur un devoir de chimie. Boyd était debout, énormément debout parce qu'il était énorme devant sa fenêtre ouverte (ce qui était l'équivalent de sa porte ouverte ? Pfff ces loups garous) et Stiles était assis à son bureau.

Puis Stiles sortit le bouchon de stylo de sa bouche et fit un signe incohérent par dessus son épaule « Le lit est libre »

Boyd haussa un sourcil et puis sourit de ses merveilleuse dents blanches et humaines mais oh mon Dieu, il y avait une telle expression de garou amusé sur son visage sombre. Puis il se transforma en un brillant mur de peau sombre avec trop de muscles, trop de veste en cuir ce qui était, sérieusement mec, pas nécessaire, t'es assez badass sans, qui se dirigea vers son lit, s'y allongea et s'y endormit.

Stiles le fixa pendant un long, long moment. Puis il cligna des yeux en direction de ses devoirs, cligna des yeux en direction du loup garou avant de soupirer, de faire rouler sa chaise en arrière et d'enfoncer son doigt dans le biceps absolument énorme de Boyd. Celui ci ouvrit un de ses yeux en un flegme irrité « Mec » dit Stiles « c'est vraiment pas comme ça que tu fais une sieste en plein milieu de l'après midi. Tu fais une sieste en enlevant ton manteau mec et puis tes chaussures et même tes chaussettes si c'est ton truc et puis tu t'éloignes du bord du matelas et tu peux même faire un câlin au coussin… ok peut être pas… et puis tu t'installes confortablement et enfin tu fais la sieste »

Stiles lui fit sa meilleure expression sombre.

Boyd grogna très doucement, un grommellement soyeux et chaud. Il s'assit, enleva sa veste, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de retourner sur le lit de Stiles et (de manière assez délibérée ) prit un coussin en otage de câlin et se rendormit.

Stiles renifla, sourit et retourna à son devoir de chimie.

* * *

Donc pendant les trois premières semaines ce fût surtout Scott, Boyd et Erica. Et Stiles ne saisissait pas pourquoi Boyd se montrait. Ce mec ne semblait pas vouloir quelque chose comme Erica ou Scott. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'insécurités ou un grand niveau de stress ou n'avait pas besoin de soutien. Il ne faisait que, uh, se montrer et dormir sur le lit de Stiles habituellement. Des fois ils regardaient la télé ou jouaient aux jeux vidéos car Stiles ne faisait pas toujours ses devoirs et tout ça. De toute manière Stiles pensait que Boyd se montrait juste pour faire un break quand Derek était un connard ou quand le monde n'était pas cool, détendu et aussi génial que l'était évidemment Boyd. Pas parce qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre en particulier si ce n'est peut être un break. Et Stiles pouvait totalement lui donner ça.

Isaac en revanche. Stiles passa une soirée entière à faire des bruits bizarres et des commentaires pleins de non sens à son père par dessus une assiette de légumes, de riz vapeur et de poulet non salé à propos d'Isaac. Parce que vraiment, si Boyd avait besoin de faire une pause chez Stiles alors Isaac, avec son passé d'abus très sérieux et sa posture voûtée en plus ses impuissants yeux de chien battu et du désespoir finement caché derrière les vestes en cuir et les sourires snobinards et bien. Isaac devrait en avoir besoin comme pas possible. Et peut être au même niveau que Scott et Erica si ce n'est plus. Bon sang peut être même encore plus.

Mais Isaac ne venait pas de son propre chef.

* * *

« Comment va Isaac ? » demanda un soir Stiles alors qu'il jouait à Angry Birds sur son téléphone et qu'il surveillait sérieusement Erica qui était en train de surligner des passages de son livre d'histoire pour le contrôle qu'elle avait jeudi. Elle renifla et pencha sa tête pleine de douces boucles blondes en arrière contre son ventre là où ils étaient étalés sur son lit avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Trois adolescents ça ne suffit pas maman ? »

Stiles lui tira la langue et lança un nouvel oiseau « Attention au ton que tu emploies jeune fille ou pas de dessert au repas de ce soir »

Elle gémit « Oh s'il te plait dit moi que tu fais des cookies ce soir maman »

« Seulement » dit-il avec un sourire mauvais « si tu finis tes devoirs »

Stiles fit ces cookies qui étaient et bien… une tuerie. Apparemment il avaient un pouvoir de faiblesse cachée pour tous les loups garous de l'existence. Qui l'aurait cru.

Après une minute que Stiles passa à se mordre la langue et qu'Erica passa à taper le bouchon de son surligneur contre ses dents de manière tendue, elle admit « C'est un peu une épave. Et même pas du genre sexy. C'est genre, pathétique. Stiles tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose à propos de ça »

« Pfhaw ! » éclata Stiles « Je devrais faire quelque chose à propos de ça qu'elle dit ! Hey, je me suis déjà offert comme chiffon à bave de loup garou et apparemment un hôtel avec tous repas inclus est ce que ça ne vas pas déjà au delà du sens du devoir ? »

Erica surligna un paragraphe entier en jaune vif, de manière précise et pointilleuse sûrement pour qu'elle soit distraite et qu'elle ait quelque chose sur quoi se focaliser quand elle dit « Est ce que ce n'est pas en quelque sorte ce que tu fais ? »

Stiles marmonna quelque chose de peu flatteur à propos des loups garous, de la vie privée, de l'espace personnel et des problèmes. Oh mon Dieu les problèmes. Et Erica lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et gémit de manière délibérée avant de le menacer et de bouder avec ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne cède et ne lui fasse ses cookies bien avant qu'elle ait fini ses devoirs. Et bon sang peut être que les cookies étaient une sorte de bat signal rien que pour les loups garous puisque Scott se montra, et ensuite Boyd. Stiles leur servit à tous un verre de lait et de la farine se retrouva sur le plafond et ils étaient tous en train de rire dans la cuisine illuminée de doré quand son père rentra à la maison.

* * *

**(1) Magasin qui vend des produits domestiques aux Etats Unis comme des produits de salle de bains, de chambre…**

**La suite dans 2 semaines mes loulous et en attendant profitez bien de ce début de printemps !**


	2. Pancakes et rayons de soleil

**Vous l'attendiez la suite de cette trad et bien la voilà pour vous mes loulous !**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous ont aimé le côté maman de Stiles et bien ça continue aujourd'hui avec l'arrivée de notre petit Isaac.**

**Encore merci pour vos retours sur le premier chapitre, je vous fait pas attendre et je vous laisse à la lecture de la fin de cette histoire !**

* * *

Puisque Isaac était une épave, que c'était un dimanche tranquille et ensoleillé, que Erica, ses boucles dorées et ses jambes étaient entremêlées dans l'ombre des bras protecteurs de Boyd et que Scott était enroulé autour de leurs têtes et ronflait comme une bête à cornes, Stiles se glissa maladroitement au rez de chaussée en pyjama pour faire des pancakes tout en fouillant dans sa liste de contacts.

« Hey » dit il dans le téléphone, soulagé quand Isaac répondit enfin à la cinquième sonnerie. Il hésita mais Isaac ne disait rien et pssh même son silence avait l'air hésitant donc Stiles dit « Hey » dit il à nouveau de manière joyeuse et la voix encore teintée par le sommeil « donc je vous fais à tous des pancakes et laisse moi te dire que Boyd et Scott mangent comme une armée et qu'Erica mange encore plus donc si tu veux manger les fameux pancakes des Stilinski, tu ferais mieux de ramener tes fesses ici dans les 15 prochaines minutes parce que même si j'essaye de t'en garder je tiens quand même à ce que mes membres restent intacts et pas arrachés donc c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Kapish ? »

Le père de Stiles qui était assis à la table de la cuisine et qui fixait avec ironie son fils par dessus le journal, leva les yeux vers le plafond où était situé la chambre de Stiles et de la pile de louveteaux avant de prendre une gorgée vivifiante de son café.

« Uh » dit Isaac.

« Super » chantonna Stiles en fouillant pour trouver la poêle et le verre doseur pyrex (1) que sa mère avait toujours utilisé. Il aurait souhaité pendant une petite seconde, avoir mis un jean avant de descendre pour pouvoir glisser la spatule dans sa poche « à tout à l'heure ! »

Puis il raccrocha avant qu'Isaac ne puisse tout ruiner et leva des sourcils pleins d'espoir vers son père.

« Un autre animal errant ? » demanda sèchement le shérif.

Stiles fit un sourire narquois et lui lança un regard pétillant.

« On va devoir te trouver un lit plus grand » dit son père ce qui était, uh, en quelque sorte inconfortable, étrangement horrifiant et hilarant à la fois. Et aussi, vraiment génial parce que Stiles avait le sentiment que tous les pères n'auraient pas été aussi compréhensifs que le sien sur le fait que, apparemment son fils était devenu un aimant à loups garous ados qui dormaient dans son lit (Ça avait pris quelques dîners maladroits avant qu'il n'arrive à convaincre son père que : non il n'était pas dans un étrange fantasme de harem le soir dans sa chambre. Bon sang l'un d'eux était Scott. Et qu'en plus il faisait ça pour le bien de la communauté, il se sacrifiait. J'veux dire vraiment, est ce que son père voulait vraiment arrêter des loups garous à peine majeurs alors que tout ce que Stiles avait à faire c'était de leur faire un câlin pour qu'ils deviennent des humains équilibrés ? « Et bien » avait finalement dit le shérif « si ça les empêche d'avoir des problèmes »)

* * *

Isaac se montra 10 minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et tout petit à l'entrée de la porte. Stiles était presque sûr que son père était tombé amoureux de Isaac trois secondes après. Du moins ce fût ce à quoi ça ressemblait depuis son point de vue, à étirer son cou par dessus son épaule et à vaciller de manière dangereuse aussi loin qu'il le pouvait en direction du couloir tout en étant encore capable de retourner des pancakes

« Viens fiston » dit son père d'une voix grave en conduisant lentement Isaac d'une main douce posée sur son dos jusqu'à une chaise près de la table. Puis il lui tapota l'épaule de manière absente en lui demandant ce qu'il aimerait boire.

Stiles pouffa tout seul. Il vit ça comme une victoire.

Puis il entendit un gros boum à l'étage suivi d'un cri et de plusieurs autres boums et dit « Ce sont de vrais rayons de soleil quand ils se lèvent » parce que Isaac avait tressauté juste un petit peu et on dirait qu'il était effrayé par le fait qu'ils se battaient. Il sourit en direction de l'autre garçon et commença à parler parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il ne parlait pas vraiment de quelque chose d'important. Il lui fit juste savoir que Erica allait monopoliser la salle de bain et que Boyd allait probablement s'endormir sur son épaule s'il ne faisait pas attention et qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance à Scott pour gérer quelque chose de pointu pendant au moins 40min après son réveil. Et puis il continua de discuter à propos de choses banales comme le fait que la météo devenait de plus en plus belle, lui demanda comment il s'en sortait pour le devoir de littérature qu'ils avaient, que Mr Harrington était vraiment un vieux sorcier et mec tu dois vraiment m'apprendre ce truc que tu as fais au dernier match de Lacrosse qui était vraiment génial. Et ils avaient ce nouveau parfum de glace à la fraise à Summer Shack (qui était en passant, vraiment une cabane peinte en rouge vif au bord d'une route près d'une parcelle vide et remplie de bancs en bois) qu'il devait faire goûter à Isaac au moins une fois avant qu'il ne ferme à l'automne. Il dit tout ça pendant que son père remplissait un verre de jus d'orange avant de le placer devant Isaac et d'ébouriffer les boucles sur sa tête.

Isaac était un peu rouge, un chouïa coupable, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et ouais un tout petit peu heureux. Stiles sentit la satisfaction s'enrouler puis s'installer dans sa poitrine surtout quand Erica se glissa de manière agile en bas, sans maquillage et qu'elle s'enroula autour de son dos avec les bras autour de lui avant de faire des bruits de 'donne moi' tout en reniflant et son cou et les pancakes avant de se traîner vers Isaac sur lequel elle s'appuya réellement. Genre son ventre enfoncé dans sa tête et affalée sur lui pour essayer de prendre son jus d'orange.

« Erica » dit sévèrement son père en faisant claquer son journal « Tu sais où sont les verres »

Et , eh, ouais, son père était vraiment amoureux de petit Isaac. Celui ci était devenu son nouveau petit fils préféré hahaha.

Puis il y eut Boyd qui trébucha contre Stiles et qui enfonça son visage dans l'espace entre ses épaules comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester debout jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne le jette dans la chaise qui avait le meilleur coin de soleil et où il commençait doucement à vaciller vers la droite de sa chaise alors qu'il était en train de se rendormir. Isaac essayait d'ailleurs de le remettre droit sans grands succès. Scott se contenta d'aplatir son visage sur la table et dit des inepties à propos de pancakes pleins de rayons de soleil. Stiles renifla parce qu'apparemment le cerveau endormi de Scott s'était coincé dans des trucs bizarres et il avait dû entendre le commentaire de Stiles tout à l'heure. Satanée ouïe de loup garou !

Stiles posa la première assiette de pancakes devant Isaac dont les yeux étaient écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte face à cette montagne dorée de bonnes choses fondantes et pleines de beurre. Stiles dit sévèrement aux autres loups « Isaac était le premier à table donc c'est lui qui a la première assiette »

Quand Isaac prit sa première bouchée il fit un expression vraiment calme sous sa frange de boucles, presque comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Stiles serra son épaule et le cogna doucement avec sa hanche. Il laissa l'autre garçon enfoncer son visage contre les côtes de Stiles et le laissa le renifler de manière discrète (Stiles savait par expérience que ce geste deviendrait moins discret et bien plus flagrant, effrayant et possessif à en juger Erica et Boyd. Même Scott le faisait de temps en temps mais peu importe, Scott avait toujours été bizarre, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis)

Stiles dit doucement, de manière satisfaite, chaleureuse et lumineuse « Je sais je suis génial et ces pancakes sont géniaux et les dimanches sont supers. La semaine prochaine peut-être que je ferais des crêpes »

* * *

« Donc ouais tu vas totalement payer cette facture mec » dit Stiles une semaine plus tard le matin de la pleine lune qui se trouvait être un samedi ce mois ci. Il se trouvait à l'entrée du nouvel appartement de Derek. Celui ci fit un regard noir en sa direction depuis le chambranle alors qu'il s'appuyait avec mauvaise humeur dessus comme un gros grincheux. Sourwolf. C'est pareil. Pfff.

« Laquelle » dit Derek « la facture pour remplacer ton cerveau par un qui ne fonctionne pas sur le mode Stiles ? Oui, oui je paierai tout l'or du monde et même plus »

« Ha, haha très drôle sauf que tu sais, c'est pas drôle du tout ha » Stiles lui tira la langue et secoua le ticket de caisse de Bed Bath and Beyond devant son visage de manière énergétique « Je veux parler de cette facture, celle là devant ton visage Derek, sérieusement utilise tes supers yeux d'alpha et lit cette toute petite et affreuse facture où j'y ai laissé un bonne partie de mes économies pour me payer des couvertures qui ne me tuent pas quand j'ai, et compte les, quatre loups garous qui dorment dans mon lit ! »

Derek fronça les sourcils et croisa doucement les bras « A quelle fréquence dorment-ils là bas ? »

Stiles hésita puis haussa les épaules « Régulièrement mais tu sais, pas toutes les nuits. Juste, plus souvent que pas souvent ? »

« Hm » dit il de manière réticente mais comme si son code moral lui disait de le faire. Ce vieil inquiet bizarre et comme si le dire physiquement lui faisait bizarrement du mal mais qu'il le dit quand même ce gros masochiste « Je vais les faire arrêter »

« Quoi ? NON » Stiles aplatit le ticket de caisse sur le torse de Derek et regarda l'expression surprise fleurir sur son beau visage avant de dire de manière ferme « Tu ne vas pas les faire arrêter ou sinon et crois le, je vais te finir. Je fais enfin des progrès avec cette blague que tu appelles meute parce que ouais mec, tu les protèges. Je le sais et ils le savent que tu mourrais pour eux et que tu mangerais, genre, une mamie si tu pensais qu'elle avait, je sais pas, craché sur eux. Mais ce sont des adolescents et c'est de là que j'interviens mec et si tu ruines tout je vais… uh… je vais. Ecoute tu n'as même pas à payer cette facture, tu peux juste nous emmener manger à Red Lobster (2). Boyd n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il veut manger du homard. Et bien il l'a mentionné 3 fois durant les 10 derniers jours ce qui équivaut pour lui à beaucoup le répéter. Et tu pourras leur payer des pizzas au prochain entraînement et en fait, leur demander ce qu'ils veulent vraiment dessus alors on sera quitte ok ? »

Derek était, genre, en train de s'enfoncer dans le chambranle de la porte avec cette expression paresseuse, amusée et profondément satisfaite comme si Stiles lui avait donné toutes les réponses et que sa vie était uh, comme un rayon de soleil. Bon sang. Et puis Derek leva le bras et enroula lentement ses doigts autour du tee shirt de Stiles pour le rapprocher de lui et poser son nez contre sa clavicule. Il baissa légèrement la tête contre la courbe comme si son visage était fait pour s'y mettre.

« Tu sens comme la meute » marmonna-t-il.

« Et ben ouais » siffla bruyamment Stiles « ils sont sur moi depuis des semaines mec »

Derek fredonna et frotta son nez contre la peau de Stiles avant de le laisser partir. Stiles se recula maladroitement et écrasa sa main contre son cou, le visage rouge et scandalisé.

« Plus que ça » dit Derek « Ils sentent comme toi. Et comme moi. Comme si c'était ce qui faisait d'eux une meute »

Stiles le fixa, le fixa, le fixa et le fixa.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, se déplaça et haussa les épaules. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu autant gêné « C'est comme ça que c'est censé fonctionner dans une vraie meute » marmonna-t-il.

« Ok » dit Stiles « Je vais uh, y aller maintenant »

* * *

Cette nuit là, Scott, Erica, Boyd et Isaac restèrent dans le wagon de métro où Scott les aida à passer la pleine lune. Stiles leur avait promis à tous un grand petit déjeuner s'ils réussissaient à ne pas manger quelqu'un d'innocent . Derek se montra par la fenêtre ouverte (pleine lune ou pas il y avait toujours sa politique de porte ouverte bon sang. Stiles ne faisait pas les choses à moitié) et dit gêné, guindé et vraiment embarrassé tout en se frottant la nuque et en fixant le mur de Stiles comme si celui ci était coupable d'exister « Ce soir ah »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et pensa à ce qu'il allait dire pendant environ 0,234 secondes avant de déclarer « Oui Derek ? »

Derek plissa le nez et pouffa platement avant d'enlever sa veste et de la poser de manière délicate sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau de Stiles. Il resta debout un moment au milieu de la pièce et prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire d'une voix étrangement rocailleuse « Ça sent comme un repaire ici »

« Et bien » nuança Stiles « c'est probablement parce que c'est en quelque sorte le cas ? »

Derek resta debout dans l'ombre avec ses yeux couleur rouge cannelle qui n'étaient pas pleins de rage, de flammes et de douleur mais profonds, à vif, pleins de pouvoir et chaleureux. Le genre de regard que Stiles souhaitait que son alpha ait, le genre de regard qui pouvait peut être soigner et aussi protéger une meute d'adolescents loups garous. Et oh, super, Stiles se dit peut être que la meute apprenait à Derek comment être humain et bien, juste en existant maintenant qu'ils utilisaient Stiles comme lieu de prédilection . C'était tellement mieux maintenant que Derek n'était plus un connard et une tête de nœud et qu'il faisait se serrer la poitrine de Stiles avec de la rage, un verbiage colérique et des bras qui se secouaient dans tous les sens. Non pas que (et ça, Stiles en était sûr) Derek allait arrêter d'être une tête de nœud ou de faire baver Stiles d'irritation. Mais au moins, maintenant, ils pouvaient faire ça aussi.

« Donc, uh, le Red Lobster la semaine prochaine » gronda Derek, comme s'il voulait que Stiles approuve cela avec les joues légèrement rouges. Puis, il grimaça, fit un air refrogné, un regard noir et eut l'air remarquablement embarrassé « Je. Met ça sur le dos de cette nuit entière de pleine lune en passant »

Stiles acquiesça en le fixant.

Puis « Pourquoi tu es là Derek ? Tu n'as pas uh, été dans les parages depuis un moment. A te montrer pour menacer de manière effrayante. Je suis plus habitué mec »

Pendant un très long moment de pleine lune, Derek resta silencieux et la seule chose qui semblait bouger dans la chambre de Stiles c'était le coeur battant de celui ci. Puis Derek soupira et dit, d'une petite voix fluette, pas exactement vulnérable mais pas non plus confiante « Ah et bien » et puis, le loup garou sembla juste, lâcher un peu de lest et faire un petit sourire lumineux et peut être un petit peu taquin d'une manière que Stiles ne pensait pas être possible « Ce soir, j'ai besoin de toi »

« Pfaw » dit Stiles de manière agitée, étonnée mais complètement triomphante, le coeur battant et avec un sourire qui lui faisait mal au visage. Il retourna un coin de sa toute nouvelle couette et tapota le lit « Bien sûr que tu as besoin de moi. Allez viens chercher un petit peu de câlins façon Stilinski mon grand »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les loups se rassemblèrent chez les Stilinski pour le petit déjeuner du dimanche matin. Le père de Stiles n'était pas encore debout et le petit déjeuner ne commençait pas pas jusqu'à ce que l'homme ait au moins avalé une tasse de café. C'était une règle qui devait être prise à son maximum si les loups ne voulaient pas se faire tirer dessus pour avoir ruiné le seul jour où le shérif avait droit à une grasse matinée à peu près décente. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait toujours assez de temps pour dormir quand 4 loups garous épuisé, pâles mais relativement bien, grimpaient par la fenêtre de Stiles au lever du soleil. Ces mêmes loups garous s'arrêtèrent en un vague demi cercle autour du lit, confus, amusés et dans le brouillard après la pleine lune. Stiles et Derek étaient enroulés l'un autour de l'autre sous les couvertures, la bouche de Derek était appuyée tendrement dans son sommeil contre le front de Stiles et les bras de celui ci étaient enroulés de manière protectrice autour du dos de l'alpha.

« C'est pas trop tôt » marmonna Scott en se grattant le ventre alors qu'Erica baillait, s'étirait et commençait à grimper dans le lit. Boyd renifla avant d'enlever ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes. Isaac fit tomber la veste et essaya de se faufiler entre son alpha et Stiles. Celui ci souffla par le nez, ferma la bouche et réajusta sa position pour que ses bras soit autour des deux hommes. Derek ouvrit un œil paresseux et se recula de quelques centimètres pour l'accueillir. Erica se posa contre le dos de Derek et Boyd pressa son dos contre celui de Stiles (en volant un oreiller pour faire un câlin avec). Scott, lui, se contenta de s'affaler jusqu'à ce que les coudes et les genoux deviennent confortables et s'endormit sur tout le monde en se mettant à ronfler.

* * *

**(1) Marque qui commercialise des plats en verre spécial capable de résister à la chaleur. Un indispensable selon ma grand mère qui a refusé que j'emménage sans avoir au moins un plat pyrex dans mes placards.**

**(2) Chaîne de restaurants américaine spécialisée dans les plats à base de fruits de mers et surtout de homard.**

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé mes loulous ? Je sais que le Sterek n'est pas trop présent mais j'avais envie de me concentrer sur les relations entre la meute et Stiles et je trouvais cette histoire trop mignonne !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour une nouvelle trad !**

**Et sachez que vous, chers lecteurs, êtes toujours ma plus grande motivation pour traduire !**


End file.
